Nikson Darion
Description Nikson Darion, also known as the Mastermind, is the first major character to appear in the Lost Ones series. He is one of the four main antagonistic characters who would attempt to destroy New York City throughout Lost Ones. Unlike the rest of the Oculus, Nik is the only member of the group with superhuman abilities. Physical Appearance Nikson Darion's appearance is menacing from the rest of his team and is often seen with a very mysterious, sly, and quiet personality. This enigma allows him to lure people into a false sense of security, allowing him to kill his victims without anyone noticing his presence. Nik prefers to work aside from the rest of the Oculus and is often tasked with creating diversions. When in combat, Nik can get carried away and end up doing more than what is needed. Nikson Darion's original outfit consists of a white polo shirt, a black trench coat with the right sleeve rolled up, beige pants, a utility belt, and long brown boots. The trench coat has a thick belt around the waist and smaller belts around the cuff of the left sleeve. The coat is also fashioned with the Oculus eye and medal on the chest area, a personalized "Lost One" patch near the left shoulder, and small crystals embedded on the neck. His main weapon is a customized 12 inch revolver that can only fire specialized ammunition created by Nik long ago. While the revolver appears to be significantly worn and mistreated, the weapon is quite durable and has taken hits from far more powerful weapons without showing any signs of damage. Nik is extremely accurate when firing this revolver and rarely misses when in combat, especially when under intense pressure. Additionally, Nik may resort to drinking a strange substance from what appears to be a can from an unknown brand of energy drink. After consuming the beverage, Nik's accuracy and dexterity would be heightened beyond human capabilities. Nik can flawlessly target and kill any victim with his revolver by simply looking at them for a split second. Deaths will continue to pile up at a faster rate until the effects of the drink wear off. Origins Nikson Darion live a troubled childhood after the unexpected deaths of his parents following the burning of his house. While he was once optimistic and greatly motivated to continue his education and practices, these events destroyed Nik from inside. He began living on the streets for some time before returning to his old house which was repaired. While living in the house, Nik reunited with his supposed younger sister who decided to settle in the house. Nik's period of blessings came to an unfortunate end when his house was burned down again. His sister was no where to be found and was presumed dead. Nik grew older and returned back to school, still grieving and now vengeful. He was heavily bullied for his long hair, trench coat, and ant-social personality. He took his anger upon his bullies and met new friends in the process. However, this friendship collapsed after disputes erupted from within them. Nik was provoked by one of his friends on the last day of school and began the violent and ruthless mass murder of his entire school, including his friends. After the incident, Nik isolated himself away from the world and began to find other things of interest. Eventually, he decided to embark on a mission to find his true self again and left his city. Years would pass before Nik would appear once more in the ruins of his city where criminals and survivors alike dominated the empty streets. He decided to fight alone until he came across the infamous "Lost Ones" who allowed him into the group after passing their trials. Nik remained as a major part of the team after saving his team mates on several occasions and is now heavily respected among them. He founded the Oculus after the city was able to recover from crime and began the long process of planning to establish dominance with the Oculus and the "Lost Ones" under his command. Powers and Abilities Crystal Shards Nikson Darion has the ability to materialize sharp blades composed out of pure crystal of unknown origin. The size of these crystals may vary from 4 to 12 inches for throwing and close combat, but Nik is capable of creating thicker crystals reaching heights of up to 50 inches when needed to destroy larger obstacles. Durability of these crystals can vary and are not directly based on size. Mist Spears In rare cases, the crystal shards may violently erupt at will. The crystal will then release a thin, spear-like entity composed out of a thick black mist. The size of these entities may also vary depending on the size of the crystal that they originally came from. These "Mist Spears" are very flexible, swift, and can fly through most openings while retaining its shape. The entities can survive through intense wind, vacuums, and even fluids. Mist Form Whenever Nikson Darion needs to protect himself or make a quick getaway, he can force his physical structure to become composed out of the same mist that the entities are made from. While in this state, his body becomes seemigly immune to any form of damage and all projectiles will simply pass through him. It is also worth noting that Nik can completely alter his physical body and force it to become a cloud of black mist that takes no specific shape or form. This cloud can travel at high speeds and can survive in the same conditions that the entities can. The amount time needed to allow his body to become stable again is dependent on the intensity of the alteration and the duration he remains in this from. MANSLAUGHTER A complicated move that Nikson Darion uses to finish off stronger enemies is simply known as MANSLAUGHTER. Should Nik be faced with a major threat to his own safety, he will create a fragile duplicate of himself before being hit by said enemy. The duplicate will turn into nothing more than a small cloud of dust after being struck. At the same time, Nik ends up displaced in front of his opponent at a distance far from said person's range of vision. Without hesitation, Nik alters his physical body once more and flies towards his opponent at an intense speed. He would then fly through his victim, effectively knocking them backwards, materialize behind them, and drive a crystal shard through his victim's spinal cord. Victims who have been attacked with this method would end up paralyzed before eventually dying. Currently, only five people have been struck by this move and only one victim has survived this attack among the five others. Personality The Mastermind Nikson Darion makes his appearance known after claiming the lives of multiple people within New York City. The attacks are scattered throughout the city, making it difficult for authorities to track him down. Nik becomes a lot more hostile towards others after his discovery and resorts to much more desperate measures, including the kidnapping of Lydia Proctor, invasion of houses, and targeting of large groups of people. His actions alone marked the beginning of an unexpected invasion. The Engineer While the Oculus continued to invade nearby cities with the help of a brainwashed Lydia Proctor, Nikson Darion remained in New York to spread fear and bring about more destruction alone. He does not make a major appearance in this part. The Savior As the Oculus began to fall apart with the defeat of his four major team members, Nikson Darion tasks himself with the complete destruction of New York City. Realizing that he was the last man standing, he loses control of his powers and begins to hunt down the last remaining survivors. At this point, Nik was heavily outnumbered by Sera Alae's duplicates and had to resort to MANSLAUGHTER. Sera Alae was killed in an instant, but he would soon be defeated at the hands of Lydia Proctor who was freed from the brainwash. Relationships Saki, The Commander Aside from being his partner in crime, Saki is the lover of Nik. Despite being complete opposites regarding fighting preference and personalities, she remains considerably close to him and would often spend time together over meals and drinks. The two would often joke around, get wasted, and may get passionate at times. Saki always had feelings for Nik since the day she laid eyes on him. Ron Adamson, The Doctor Lik Nik, Ron Adamson's life fell apart after a tragic accident caused him to grow full of anger. The two did crazy things growing up which lead them to this point of their lives and would sometimes talk about their past. Surprisingly, Ron and Nik were able to keep a sort of connection going after finding someone who went through a broken life full of unfortunate events. Lydia Proctor Nikson Darion was searching for a new possible member for the Oculus. Lydia Proctor just so happened to catch his eye. The brilliant girl was kidnapped and brainwashed into working for the Oculus. After being freed, Lydia fled to continue with her life, only to return to a reformed Oculus to fight against the North Star. Video Appearances * The Mastermind: Evil. Kills civilians in New York City. * The Engineer: Evil. Mass murder in Buffalo, NY. * The Savior: Evil. Kills Sera Alae, later killed in New York City. * Absolutely Radioactive 2: Good. Assists Cheryl Noble in Topeka, KS. * Absolutely Radioactive 4: Good. Saves Cheryl Noble in Dallas, TX. * Absolutely Radioactive 5: Good. Fights the North Star in Jefferson City, MO. * Absolutely Radioactive 6: Good. Fights alongside the Supernova in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 7: Evil. Brainwashed by the North Star in Philadelphia, PA. * Absolutely Radioactive 8: Evil. Later freed by the Supernova in DC. * Absolutely Radioactive 9: Good. Defeats the North Star as a member of Neutralization. Category:Lost Ones